Light Romance
by D.E. Phoenix
Summary: Sage Quinlan receives a commission from one Mr. Lupin and learns more than she ever thought she would about Sirius Black. Remus, Sirius Slash.  OoP spoilers in case somebody has been able to avoid those.  Part of a trilogy involving Remus' love life.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Mr Lupin

Meeting Mister Lupin

The noontime sun tickled the back of Sage's neck as she began her walk down the hill. Behind her, the Knight Bus sped off with a _Bang_. Sage put a finger to her left temple, next time she'd just Apparate. She would have done so this time, had she known where she would end up. The gravel crunched beneath her heavy, black boots, sending dust around the hem of her green, plaid cloak that matched her trousers. The strap of Sage pack was digging into her shoulder and she corrected it, remembering the letter she'd received that morning.

Dear Ms. Quinlan,

I have a story proposition for you. It would be a great service to me if you lend your talent for a few days. Your assistance will be well paid…

The rest of the letter contained directions to the client's house and instruction to bring writing equipment and an open mind. Sage snickered. It was impossible for one of her kind not to have an open mind. Flicking a stray sapphire curl out of her eyes, she saw a small, shabby house just ahead of her. A clap of thunder sounded as the sun retreated behind another cloud. Sage quickened her pace, not wanting to be caught in the rain.

The cracked, oak door of the house opened before Sage could knock. A man stood in the doorway, flecks of gray highlighting his light brown hair. Sage had the feeling the man was much younger than he looked; that the wrinkles at the corners of his eyes and mouth were from grief rather than years. He smiled at Sage --a sad, welcoming smile.

"Mister Lupin," Sage tugged at her robe absent-mindedly, "I'm Sage, Sage Quinlan, the writer you sent for."

Mr. Lupin stepped back allowing room for her. "Come in," he said with a worn voice. "I just started a kettle of tea."

Sage set down her chipped teacup on the coffee table, taking in her surroundings. Mr. Lupin's house, though small, was very well organized. Sure, there were papers and opened books all over the floor and table (Mr. Lupin had pushed aside a few stray pages to make room for their tea) but there was established order to the chaos. And Mr. Lupin himself --Sage noticed as he sat across from her in a creaking armchair-- had very well polished shoes under his tattered and patched robes.

"Miss Quinlan," Mr. Lupin glanced at Sage over the rim of his cup, "you may be the most patient person I've ever met."

"Pardon?" Sage cocked her head to one side.

"We've sat here for almost an hour, without saying anything to one another, and you haven't even begun fidgeting."

"Oh." Sage picked at her fishnet arm stockings. "Well, journalism requires patience, especially the people I interview."

"Ah, yes." Mr. Lupin set his cup on its saucer. "The unconventional journalist, you must get many interesting subjects." He put the cup and saucer on the table and stood.

"Mister Lupin, I didn't mean to offend-"

"No," Mr. Lupin held up a hand, "no, you didn't offend me."

Sage was puzzled, but knew Mr. Lupin would begin his story soon. She picked up her stained leather knapsack, fishing out an inkwell, a dusty quill, and her leather-bound notebook.

"Miss Quinlan, I assume you know what I am." Mr. Lupin folded his hands into his pockets.

Sage nodded, she did indeed. "I research all my subjects."

"I do not wish to be your subject."

"Mister Lupin," Sage put on her small, round spectacles, "if you do not wish to be a subject then-"

"Miss Quinlan," Mr. Lupin whispered, staring out his window. Outside, the rain had just begun to fall; it was going to be a typical English afternoon. "Miss Quinlan, what do you know about Sirius Black?"

Sage looked up sharply. Sirius Black, once the most wanted man in all of Britain, had been acquitted four months earlier. Of course, the acquittal had come after his own murder. Sage had written a controversial article on the negligence of the Ministry's law enforcement system after learning about the man's innocence. She'd earned a visit from the Minister of Magic himself for it. Along with, she now suspected, a letter from one R. J. Lupin.

"You read my article," Sage said quietly, watching Mr. Lupin. There had been a distinct crack in his voice at Sirius Black's name.

"I did." Mr. Lupin lowered his head. "And I wish to tell who Sirius was _before_ Azkaban."


	2. Chapter 2: A Beating

"I gotcha!" Sirius shouted triumphantly. His triumph was short lived as James swerved on his broom, dodging the Bludger Sirius had shot towards him.

"Not even close!" James called, performing a back flip and zooming towards the ground. Sirius groaned, all too late seeing the glint of gold at the bottom of the Quidditch pitch.

Remus shielded his eyes against the sun, watching two of his best friends dive for the pitch. His jaw clenched. Too risky, the angle of their dive was far too sharp. Beside him, Peter was bobbing with the flier's movements.

"Pull up," he hissed, "pull up."

But Sirius and James did not pull up. James was leading the dive, arm outstretched.

_Damn it, James! _Remus swore internally. _Anything for that Snitch._ And Sirius was no better, trying anything to catch James. Remus continued watching, waiting. The Snitch moved, suddenly shooting upwards. James tried to pull out of his dive, but it was too late. Remus' eyes shut against his will. Next to him, Peter let out a high squeak.

"Remus," Peter tugged on his sweater, "Remus…"

He opened his eyes. In the center of the pitch, lay two human heaps. Remus began running. The heaps were not moving.

"Sirius!" Remus yelled. "James!" He fell to his knees next to them, tossing their brooms aside. Peter knelt beside him, panting.

"Are they all right?"

James and Sirius did not look all right. They had crashed beside one another; both knocked unconscious by impact. A small trail of blood leaked from Sirius' nose. James' glasses were broken.

"Remus," Peter whimpered. "What do we do?"

"You geroff me," James groaned.

Peter jumped back then began to laugh.

"You too, Moony," Sirius said, looking up at Remus.

James sat up, holding his glasses between his thumb and forefinger, "Aw, hell. Moony, you mind?"

Remus narrowed his eyes, taking out his wand from his pocket, "_Oculus Reparo_."

James' glasses mended themselves as Sirius lifted himself into sitting position.

"Ow," he grimaced, running a thumb under his nose, "Huh, that was close wasn't it?"

Remus delivered an angry punch to Sirius' arm.

"Ow!" Sirius stared at Remus. "What was that for?"

"For you to pull your fat head out of your arse!" Remus punched him again.

"Hey." Sirius put up his hands to block Remus' next strike. "Hey, James crashed too!"

"James has Lily."

"What's that supposed to mean?" James' question went unanswered. Remus was on top of Sirius, pounding at any part of him with his fists.

"Remus…" Peter stared in horror. If the fall hadn't seriously injured Sirius, the werewolf's assault would.

"You stupid, pigheaded, overgrown child, who never-"

"Moony!" Sirius grabbed Remus by the arms trying to shove him off. Remus clung to Sirius' shirt, forcing Sirius to fall on top of him.

Remus continued beating on Sirius, "Reckless and selfish! Who do you think you-" 

"Stop!" Sirius shook Remus violently.

Remus dropped his fists, lying back on the grass and turning his head to one side.

"What's gotten into you?" Sirius still held him firmly.

"Nothing," Remus closed his eyes, "I'm sorry." 

"Sorry?" Sirius gawked at him. "You just tried to beat the livin' shit out of me, and you're _sorry_?"

"Yes."

Sirius growled, pushing himself off Remus.

"You all right, man?" James asked.

"Fine," Sirius grunted, prodding the spot under his left eye. "I'm going inside." He grabbed his broom and stood.

"Wait up a moment." James was staring at the still Remus.

"I'll see you at supper." Sirius stalked off, broom over his shoulder, and Apparated.

Remus sat up, draping his arms over his knees and letting out a long sigh.

"Remus," James ran a hand through his matted hair, "what the bloody hell was that all about?"

"Nothing," Remus breathed.

"Didn't look like nothing," Peter muttered.

"Yeah," James nodded, "looked like a raging maniac to me."

"What did happen that day?" Sage looked at Mr. Lupin who had paused. "What made you attack him like that?"

"I've asked myself that many times." Mr. Lupin had poured himself another cup of tea.

"He'd had accidents before?"

"Too many to count," Mr. Lupin smiled. "But there _was _something about that crash that made me loose control. I just wish I knew…"

The rain pounded on the window glass as Sage reloaded her quill, testing the tip of it on a corner of parchment.

"So, what happened next?"

Lily ran up to the boys as they entered James' house. "Would somebody mind telling me why Sirius was a bleeding mess?"

James and Peter pointed at Remus, who avoided Lily's eyes.

Lily was astonished. "You two fought?"

"After Sirius and James crashed- Ow!" Peter rubbed the back of his head, giving James a reproachful look.

Lily placed a hand on her hip, eyeing James. "You crashed? Again?"

"The dive was a _bit _too steep, and Sirius followed me, one thing led to-" James winced at the look Lily was giving him. "Er," he held out a bruised wrist for inspection, "kiss it all better?"

Lily laughed, hitting James playfully on the shoulder, "Don't pout, dear. Helplessly cute expires at twelve, and you are eighteen."

"Doesn't hurt to try." James grinned.

"Come on," Lily grabbed James' hand, "you're mother will have a fit if I don't fix you up before she sees you."

James' face brightened as he followed Lily upstairs.

"And here I thought we were too old to play doctor," Peter snickered.

"Perhaps you and I are,' Remus made his way to the living room, "but James was gifted with perpetual youth."

Peter chuckled as Remus threw himself on the couch. "Feeling better?"

"As a matter of fact… no." Remus settled into the beige pillows.

No further answer came from Peter. Remus turned his head, finding Peter replaced by a broody figure leaning against the wall.

"Sirius," said Remus.

"Remus," answered Sirius.

There was a lovely bruise blooming over Sirius' left eye, his bottom lip was swollen, and Remus couldn't help a smug smile at the purple spots on his arms.

"We need to talk." Sirius crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't see why."

"Then you're blind." Sirius rubbed his arms. "I'd like to know what I did to deserve these."

"You're a macho idiot." Remus rolled on his side deciding now would be a good time to take a nap.

"Where did that come from?" Sirius seemed genuinely confused.

Remus grunted.

"Damn it, Moony!" Sirius smacked his hand against the wall. "What's been up with you? You've been acting off since we graduated."

"Things change," Remus murmured from the pillows.

"Not without reason," Sirius argued. "And if you had a reason, I'd love to hear it."

Remus pushed himself out off the pillows, sitting up to study Sirius. "How old are we, Sirius?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Is this a trick question?"

Remus shook his head.

"Well, I'm eighteen and you're seventeen-"

"And we're graduated." Remus leaned against the couch's armrest. "Shouldn't we be doing something with our lives?"

Sirius gave him a barking laugh, "Is that what this is all about? You want me to grow up?"

Remus paused, when Sirius put it that way it sounded ridiculous. But was it? Was it too much to quietly ask Sirius to be a little more careful? And why did he care in the first place? What was it to him if Sirius was reckless?

"Moony," Sirius' voice brought Remus back to the living room.

"What?"

"It's summer, we've got the week here at the Potter's house." Sirius sat down next to Remus.

"So?" Remus brought his knees up to his chest.

"So, let's live a little!" Sirius grinned, somersaulting over the back of the couch. He peeked over the edge, earning a laugh from Remus.

"And how long to you intend to 'live a little'?"

"Hmmm," Sirius thought. "How about forever?"

"I don't think that's possible." Remus shook his head.

"Nothing's impossible for Sirius Black!" Sirius leaped up, striking a God-like pose. "I laugh in the face of impossibility, ha!"

"Boys, snacks!" came a welcome call.

"Yes Mrs. Potter!" Sirius beamed, turning to Remus. "Come on, truce?"

Remus blinked at the hand thrust in front of him, "All right, truce." He accepted the hand. "I'm sorry about this afternoon."

"I've had worse." Sirius shrugged then clapped Remus' shoulder, "Snack time."

"Do you really intend to live forever?" Remus followed Sirius into the kitchen.

"That, or die trying."

Mr. Lupin's teacup shattered against the floor.

"Sir," Sage was on her feet, dumping her things on the table.

"I'm fine," Mr. Lupin assured her, but his hands were shaking violently.

"Perhaps we should stop." Sage knelt by the smashed cup.

"Leave it."

Sage looked up at Mr. Lupin, startled by the despondency in his voice.

"I'll take care of it." Mr. Lupin helped Sage to her feet. "But, I agree that we've had enough for today."

"Mister Lupin," Sage removed her spectacles, "if this too difficult-"

"Tomorrow, ten o'clock." Mr. Lupin placed a hand on Sage's shoulder. She could still feel the tremor of his hand. "Will that be suitable, Miss Quinlan?"

"Yes," Sage nodded, "quite suitable."


End file.
